


Duct Tape My Heart (Track 4)

by katry



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разрешение конфликта между соперниками</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duct Tape My Heart (Track 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duct Tape My Heart (Track 4)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32505) by marksykins. 



Музыкальное сопровождение - Freezepop  "Duct Tape My Heart": [текст](http://www.lyricspedia.com/freezepop/duct-tape-my-heart-lyrics/) [слушать](http://pleer.com/tracks/4463396Rl0Z)

 

— Это было нечестно, Эчизен, — завопил кто-то на уличных кортах так громко, что было слышно даже у подножья лестницы. — Ты такой бессердечный!  
  
— Прости, Момо-семпай, — донеслось следом без особого, впрочем, сожаления в голосе.  
  
Переглянувшись, Шинджи и Камио продолжили подниматься по ступеням.  
  
— Йо, Фудомине! — воскликнул Момоширо, приветственно взмахнув ракеткой; в следующую минуту пущенный Эчизеном мяч застрял в ограде позади него. — Ну, хватит уже, Эчизен!  
  
— 5—3, — отозвался тот.  
  
— Как твоя обмотка для ракетки? — поинтересовался Шинджи, проходя мимо и поймав Эчизена за плечо.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Камио закатил глаза. Каждый раз после встречи с Сейгаку Шинджи начинал вновь нудить об Эчизене и о той самой обмотке для ракетки — а ведь даже в обычные дни его было очень сложно заткнуть. Если уж быть совсем откровенным, Камио не понимал, почему бы Шинджи — раз это было так важно — просто не пристукнуть наглую козявку и не стащить обмотку прямо у того из сумки.  
  
Эчизен размахнулся и с силой ударил по мячу, отправив его аккурат за спину Момоширо. Камио уважительно присвистнул.  
  
— Эчизен стал ещё лучше, - пробормотал Шинджи то ли самому себе, то ли обращаясь к Камио. — Сегодня он фактически управляет игрой с Момоширо, а ведь на нынешних префектурных соревнованиях тот снова обыграл Акиру.  
  
— Спасибо, что напомнил, Шинджи, — саркастично заметил Камио. В такие моменты он как никогда начинал сомневаться в своем умении выбирать друзей. Он наблюдал, как Момоширо подпрыгивает высоко-высоко и отбивает мяч, заставляя Эчизена отойти к задней линии — и как Эчизен всё же умудряется заработать очко, вернув мяч еще до того, как Момоширо успевает приземлиться.  
  
— Я выиграл, Момо-семпай, — заявил Эчизен и вытер лицо подолом футболки, почти задрав её себе на голову. Шинджи, стоявший рядом с Камио, резко вздохнул.  
  
— Хотелось бы знать, насколько хватка Эчизена влияет на его игру. Уверен, будь у меня та самая обмотка, я не проиграл бы Эчизену в этом году. У меня ладони были мокрыми от пота, так что ракетка буквально выскальзывала из рук. Ненавижу, когда у меня такие мокрые ладони…  
  
— Шинджи, уже целый год прошел, — не выдержал Камио, толкая друга локтем под ребра в надежде, что тот наконец-то заткнется. — Эчизен уже давным-давно её всю использовал. Просто сходи и купи себе такую же идиотскую обмотку и закрой, наконец, эту тему.  
  
— Надежнее, заклеить ему рот, — посоветовал Эчизен, подходя к ним вместе с Момоширо.  
  
Момо рассмеялся.  
  
— Эй, Фудомине, хотите сыграть парный матч? Победители покупают проигравшим молочные коктейли. Ещё одного матча с этим парнем я не выдержу.  
  
— Я пас, — заметил Эчизен. — Мне пора домой. Глупый старик хочет, чтобы я подмёл теннисный корт и всё такое прочее.  
  
— Ох! Ну ладно, я могу в одиночку сыграть против вас двоих!  
  
— Играй ты, Акира, — сказал Шинджи. — А я пройдусь с Эчизеном.  
  
— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Эчизен.  
  
— Уверен? — немного нервно поинтересовался Камио, переводя взгляд с Эчизена на Шинджи. Неужели тот и вправду собрался наконец-то отлупить Эчизена и стащить его сумку?  
  
— Разве я предлагал бы, будь я не уверен?  
  
Камио открыл было рот чтобы ответить, но тут в разговор вмешался Момоширо.  
  
— Эй, Камио, мы будем играть или нет? Ты сможешь убедиться, насколько лучше я стал со времени префектурных соревнований. Кстати, когда мы в последний раз играли с сестрой Тачибаны, она сказала, что ей нравится моя форма.  
  
— Анн-чан?!! С чего это тебе вздумалось с ней играть?! — завопил Камио, выдернув ракетку из сумки. Сейчас он покажет этому глупому Момоширо! Сейчас он им всем покажет!  
  
Вот только Эчизен с Шинджи уже ушли.

 

* * *

  
— Мы и в самом деле идём к тебе домой?  
  
— А почему бы и нет?  
  
— Ну, ты же выдумал, что тебе надо идти подметать корт, так что вполне мог выдумать и то, что мы идем к тебе домой. Очень сложно понимать, что из сказанного тобой правда, а что — вымысел. Ты часто врешь Момоширо?  
  
— А ты когда-нибудь замолкаешь?  
  
— Не знаю. Полагаю, если ты действительно заклеишь мне рот, наверное, я не смогу говорить, но все же смогу издавать хоть какие-то звуки.  
  
— Знаешь, ты и так издаешь звуки, когда делаешь ртом кое-что другое.  
  
— Кое-что другое?.. _О…_  
  
— Ха, я знал, что смогу заставить тебя замолчать.

  
* * *

  
Прислонившись к стойке в «Кавамура Суши», Момоширо наблюдал, как Така-сан готовит нечто под названием «Супер-горящий сюрприз». Но едва Момо собрался поинтересоваться, как много васаби войдёт в это блюдо, как зазвенел дверной колокольчик, и в ресторанчик почти в полном составе вошла теннисная команда Фудомине.  
  
— Момоширо-кун, — улыбнулась Тачибана Анн. — Я и не знала, что ты сегодня будешь здесь.  
  
— Давно не виделись, сестра Тачибаны! А я угощаю наш клуб за то, что они так славно поработали!  
  
— Угощаешь их едой, которую я выпросил у отца, Момо? — поинтересовался Кавамура, поудобнее перехватывая нож.  
  
— Прости-прости, Така-сан. Без твоей помощи ничего бы не вышло, — признал Момоширо, выставив перед собой ладони в примирительном жесте. — С другой стороны, а как бы ещё ты смог с нами пообщаться — теперь, когда ты стал таким взрослым и важным студентом старшей школы?  
  
Анн захихикала — очень милое зрелище.  
  
— Анн-чан, держись от него подальше, — крикнул Камио через весь зал. Стоя рядом с Ибу, он не сводил с Момо глаз — хотя всё, что Момо делал, это стоял и ел суши.  
  
— Эчизен-кун, — опустив глаза, произнес Шинджи.  
  
— Привет, — отозвался Рёма.  
  
— О, нет, только не это, — простонал Хорио, прижав ладони к щекам и мотая головой в ответ на все попытки Качиро его успокоить. — Они собираются устроить драку и всё здесь испортить. После этого теннисной команде Сейгаку _навсегда_ запретят появляться в «Кавамура Суши»!  
  
Кайдо оторвался от еды и смерил Хорио тяжелым взглядом.  
  
— Ты слишком шумный!  
  
Момо поморщился. Несмотря на то, что сейчас они вместе с Кайдо возглавляли команду Сейгаку, он до сих пор ненавидел соглашаться с этим гадом в чем бы то ни было.  
  
Ибу продолжал смотреть на Эчизена, абсолютно не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг.  
  
— Как тебе та обмотка?  
  
— Хваткая, — ухмыльнулся Эчизен и, указывая на свою тарелку, спросил: — Хочешь немного угря?  
  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Ибу, присаживаясь рядом.  
  
И как это понимать?! Вот Момо Эчизен почему-то никогда не предлагал попробовать свою еду. А ведь Момо, между прочим, очень любил угря.  
  
— Момоширо-кун! Земля вызывает Момоширо-куна! — Анн подёргала его за рукав. Момоширо моргнул.  
  
— Ой, прошу прощения! Должно быть, я на мгновение задумался.  
  
— Всё в порядке! Я лишь хотела сказать, что на турнире Канто команда Фудомине надерет Сейгаку задницу, — заявила Анн, очаровательно улыбаясь. На другом конце зала Камио издал странный всхлип, составив достойную конкуренцию Хорио, и Момо чуть было не проглядел, как Ибу начал есть прямо из тарелки Эчизена.  
  
Момо закатил глаза. Эти двое были просто отвратительны. Он не мог понять, почему бы им попросту не разобраться прямо здесь и сейчас, как это всегда делали они с Кайдо. Как все _нормальные_ соперники.

  
* * *

  
— По-моему, идея кормить меня со своей тарелки была не слишком удачной.  
  
— Это почему?  
  
— Потому что парни так не поступают. Думаю, Акира этого не заметил, потому что изо всех сил старался увести Анн-чан подальше от твоего капитана, но тот мальчик с одной бровью выглядел так, словно чем-то подавился. Если мы не будем осторожны, люди начнут что-то подозревать.  
  
— И что?  
  
— И что-и что… Не знаю, что.  
  
— Ха!  
  
— Не хочешь зайти ко мне домой? Родители вернутся поздно, а мне надо покормить кота.  
  
— У тебя есть кот?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно, я захвачу с собой обмотку.  
  
— В отличие от тебя, у меня дома нет теннисного корта, хоть я бы не возражал. Будь у меня дома теннисный корт, я бы точно улучшил свою игру.  
  
— Это не для тенниса.  
  
— Тогда зачем еще она…о. _О!.._  
  
— Это очень хорошая обмотка.

  
* * *

  
— Эчизен-кун, — удивлённо воскликнула Анн, ступив на дорожку, ведущую к дому Шинджи. Впрочем, Эчизен выглядел не менее удивлённым.  
  
— Привет, сестра Тачибаны.  
  
— Знаешь, у меня, между прочим, есть _имя_ , — заметила Ан, уперев руки в боки.  
  
— Знаю, — согласился Эчизен.  
  
Анн смерила его долгим взглядом. За последнее время лучший игрок теннисной команды Сейгаку слегка подрос и теперь был выше, чем Анн. Девушка старалась не слишком расстраиваться из-за этого, в конце концов, практически все ребята, которых она знала, сейчас были выше неё. Даже тот пацан из Ямабуки, с повязкой на голове.  
  
— Мне надо идти…  
  
— Ты навещал Шинджи? — склонив голову набок, спросила Анн.  
  
Эчизен захлопал глазами.  
  
— Ведь он сейчас болеет, знаешь ли. А я несу ему домашнее задание, потому что Акире надо идти на отбор команд для турнира Канто. Ну, да ты в курсе, ведь Момоширо-кун и Кайдо-кун тоже туда пойдут, — она сложила руки на груди и улыбнулась.  
  
— А… точно, — пробормотал Эчизен, вытирая рот. Приглядевшись, Анн обратила внимание, что его губы были красными и слегка припухшими. Наверное, общаясь с Шинджи, он тоже подхватил простуду. — Мне нужно было кое-что ему передать.  
  
— О, понятно. Ещё увидимся, Эчизен-кун. Тренируйся как следует!  
  
— Угу, — Эчизен закинул сумку на плечо и отправился дальше. Анн подбежала ко входу в дом и постучалась.  
  
Шинджи отпер дверь, сжимая что-то в кулаке, но, увидев перед собой Анн, несколько смутился.  
  
— Привет, Шинджи! Я принесла твое домашнее задание, — выпалила Анн и, покосившись на его руку, спросила: — А это у тебя что?  
  
— Всего лишь обмотка для ракетки, — ответил Шинджи, разжав ладонь.

  
* * *

  
— Я знал, что это была не слишком хорошая идея. Мы стоим у всех на виду, так что это был всего лишь вопрос времени, когда кто-то заметит, что мы занимаемся тем, чем заниматься не должны.  
  
— Это были всего лишь поцелуи.  
  
— Эчизен, мои руки связаны за спиной обмоткой для ракетки, а твои руки шарят у меня под рубашкой. В Сейгаку явно что-то не то с программой обучения, если ты можешь назвать это всего лишь поцелуями. Видишь ли, в нашем возрасте у мальчиков от буйства гормонов напрочь съезжает крыша. Тачибана-сан как-то раз объяснял нам это с помощью диаграмм и сказал, что я все понял быстрее других…  
  
— Мы стоим за деревом. Он ничего не мог разглядеть. Скорее всего, он нас вообще не видел.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Так или иначе, я заставлю тебя заткнуться.  
  
— Мы что, опять будем целоваться?  
  
— Может быть. Впрочем, у тебя остался почти целый рулон обмотки.  
  
— _О_. Ну, скорее всего, он и вправду нас не видел.

  
* * *

  
Кацуо и Качиро переглянулись и повели побледневшего Хорио прочь от теннисных кортов.  
  
— Я… — Хорио нервно дергал бровью вверх-вниз. — Фудомине… Ибу-сан… Эчизен.  
  
— Рема-кун? — встревоженно переспросил Качиро. — С ним что-то случилось? Он дерётся с Ибу-саном?  
  
— Дерево… поцелуи… рубашка.  
  
— О чем это он? — прошептал Кацуо.  
  
— Обмотка! — простонал Хорио — и потерял сознание.


End file.
